Beso de San Valentín
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín, y muchos tienen sus planes, pero los de Matthias se ven un poco estropeados por los casi inexpresivos celos de su novia.


.

.

.

**Beso de San Valentín**

Dinamarca x fem! Noruega

_Matthias x Ellinor_

_._

_._

_._

Matthias hablaba con sus amigos ruidosamente como siempre en las mañanas antes de entrar a clases. Ellinor lo observaba desde su casillero, puesto que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Aquella mañana de febrero era especial, era San Valentín, el día en que la Academia era una completa revolución, tanto para las chicas, como para los chicos. No había persona que no tuviera a alguien especial en mente, y obviamente Ellinor tenía su elección definida desde hace meses. Aunque el universo no lo creyera, Matthias Køhler había recibido el sí por parte de la noruega hace ya unos 10 meses, siendo así oficial y públicamente novios.

De pronto, una pequeña figura se posó frente a la noruega, Tina Väinämöen, una alegre y dulce finlandesa que estaba saliendo con Berwald Oxenstierna, el enemigo mortal de Matthias.

-¡Nor! ¿Le has dado ya su regalo?- preguntó emocionada la finlandesa. Ellinor negó con la cabeza lentamente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Y tú?- interrogó mientras buscaba sus libros en el amplio casillero.

-No, no he visto a Berwald aún. Pero... mi primo está ahí mismo. ¿Por qué no le has entregado su regalo?

Ellinor volteó y dirigió su vista a Matthias.

Sus miradas se unieron en un momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Los ojos fríos y carentes de emoción disfrutaban su encuentro con los azules cálidos y alegres. Si no fuese por la distancia que los separaba, en aquel momento ambos estarían uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Pero ese contacto visual fue interrumpido por una muchacha que llamó la atención del danés, una menor que no sobrepasaría los 16 años, murmuraba nerviosamente algunas palabras mientras extendía un regalo con forma de corazón hacia Matthias. Con una actitud galante, digna de un verdadero rey, aceptó el presente con una ancha sonrisa, que provocó la vergüenza de la joven, que abandonó el pasillo tan rápido como si de una carrera se tratara.

Molestó por unos cuantos minutos a Gilbert sobre cuantos regalos había recibido hasta ahora; 83. Bueno, aquella era una academia demasiado grande y no muy lejos estaba el Instituto de Mujeres de la Ciudad, por lo que el nombre de Matthias Kolher figuraba entre los más codiciados.

Feliz, buscó la mirada de su querida novia, la que había desaparecido del lugar junto con su prima.

Quizá en el salón pudiesen hablar.

oOoOoOoOo

Era hora del almuerzo, las primeras horas habían pasado rápidamente y Matthias había sido absolutamente ignorado por Ellinor y alejado por el verde Troll de ésta.

No entendía el rechazo de su noruega, si habían empezado el día muy bien y ahora ella no lo dejaba acercarse más de 10 metros a la redonda, lo que causó problemas en las clases ya que ambos siempre compartían mesa y justo el día de los enamorados debía sentarse junto al sueco, con quien no tenía muy buena relación, pero bueno, Berwald le soportaría, todo sea por cumplir ese favor a su dulce Tina.

Pero Matthias se aburrió de la situación. ¡Maldición! Era San Valentín, ya era hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera había recibido palabra de Ellinor.

Decidido fue al lugar en donde Ellinor podía pasar todo un día con un buen libro; el jardín más pequeño de la academia.

Fue al vestíbulo, saludó galante a la joven secretaria y caminó por uno de los pasillos en dirección al norte. Abrió una puerta que decía "Mantenimiento" y avanzó hasta unas escaleras de caracol, las que subió de a cada dos peldaños. Llegó al fin a la azotea del edificio y la encontró allí, con su inexpresivo rostro concentrado en un gordo libro.

Se acercó silenciosamente por el lado derecho y sin que Ellinor se percatara de su presencia. Con un ágil movimiento le quitó su libro de las manos y le besó la mejilla por unos cuantos segundos, porque fue apartado de un aventón por la chica.

Frunció el seño molesta y pidió su libro de vuelta, pero el danés hizo oídos sordos y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por detrás, a lo que Ellinor reaccionó alejándose un poco.

-¡Oh! Vamos, hasta que punto me vas a ignorar. ¡No hice nada!¡Además es San Valentín!

-...Mi libro.-ordenó seria.

-Te lo daré si me das un beso.- ofreció Matthias con una sonrisa. Ellinor suspiró y se acercó al danés sólo para pegarle en el brazo e intentar quitarle su libro, pero el chico casi ni sintió el golpe y no dejaría que le quitara el único objeto que le daba un poco de la atención de su novia.

-Te daré tu beso, idiota... pero antes mi libro.- exigió.

-¿Cómo se que no me darás mi beso y te irás con tu libro?- interrogó Matthias.

Sorprendido quedó cuando la chica presionó sus labios contra los ajenos. Todavía no había reaccionado cuando Ellinor comenzó a separarse de su rostro, pero, obviamente no la dejaría ir así nada más.

Volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con pasión por parte de ambos. No recuerdan con exactitud quien dio paso a la lengua del otro, sólo que ahora se encontraban recorriendo sus bocas con una actitud posesiva. Ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando el momento.

Allí no había nadie ni nada que pudiera interrumpir aquel hermoso beso. Quizá pasaron 20, 30 o 40 minutos durante los besos y mimos que se regalaban, no lo sabían, ni les interesaba.

Hoola~! Esta es mi primera publicación aqui... asi que espero que les haya gustado (?) xD

Se que está fail, pero la intención es lo que cuenta :D ajajjaa

Debo aclarar algunas cosas:

1.- Escogí Ellinor como nombre de Fem!Noruega, simplemente porque terminaba en Nor, y me pareció bien que de alguna forma siguiera manteniendo el apodo. [Lo siento si a alguien no le gustó]

2.- No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de algunas fallas... yo me he dado cuenta de muchas, pero me dio un poco de latita arreglar. De todas formas, lo siento por los errores xD

3.- Hubiese publicado esto el 14/02 pero no se me ocurrió en aquella fecha así que no se pudo no más xD

¡Gracias por leer! Dejen review para saber si les gustó o no. Acepto criticas, no insultos :33


End file.
